


Prompt 22: Truck

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Going Camping, M/M, Prompt Fic, Road Trips, it's a cabin, not really - Freeform, truck, using a cabin is not really camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group is taking a road trip to a cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 22: Truck

Dust flew up in every direction. Music was blasting from the open windows of the beat up dirty truck. Loud laughter and off key singing covered the noises of the vehicle. Inside a blonde haired man had his arm wrapped around a dark haired woman as he drove.

“Turn it up Eddie!” a guy from the back called up.

“How ‘bout it babe?” Eddie asked.

“Come on Iris!” another person called. Iris smiled as she turned up the volume, pressing a kiss to her boyfriend as she did so. Cheering was clear in the back. In the bed of the truck six people sat around a cooler. An auburn haired woman sat in the lap of an ebony haired man.

“Cat, hand me another beer?” he asked. Caitlin smiled as she grabbed one.

“Here you go Ronnie.”

“Hey Cisco how did you get Lisa to date you again?” A man asked.

“Go suck a cock Rathaway.” Cisco snapped from where he had his head resting in his girlfriend’s lap.

“That can be arranged.” leered another young man as he tightened his hold around the bi-speckled teen.

“Mm, I’d like that.” Hartley purred, leaning forward to catch his boyfriend’s lips.

“As hot as that’d be save it till later boys.” Lisa commented, grabbing the beer from Hartley and downing it.

“Hey Iris, you’re brother being a creep!” Caitlin called.

“Barry, behave yourself!” Iris shouted back.

“It’s not being a creep if the person it’s directed at likes it!” He responded.

“I happen to like it very much.” agreed Hartley, stealing Barry’s beer. Barry in response captured Hartley’s lips, stealing the liquid from his mouth.

“Really? Can’t you just wait until we get to the cabin before going at each other?” Cisco complained. “Seriously, I respect your life choices but I don’t want them shoved in my face because you can’t keep it in your pants.”

“Fine, no more kissing.” Hartley promised. Barry gave a dramatic sigh but pulled back. That didn’t keep his hand from traveling down to absent mindedly play with his boyfriend’s zipper.

“No molesting each other either.” Caitlin chidded.

“Yeah, you don’t see us going at it like horney teenagers.” Ronnie spoke up.

“Just because you guys are lacking dosen’t mean we are.” Barry responded with a smirk. The protesting he got from the men resulted in laughter from the girls.

“Well seeing how often the two of them go at it…” Lisa trailed off.

“We’re not that bad are we?” Hartley asked.

“Yes.” came the chorus.

“I mean really? In the bathroom.” Ronnie sighed.

“Under the bleachers.” came Iris.

“At the pool.” Eddie reminded.

“Work.” Cisco glared at them for that one.

“In the parking lot.” Lisa smirked.

“The bar.” Caitlin spoke up.

“In the school and the police station.” Barry added with a smirk.

“What?”

“When did that happen?”

“It better not have been anywhere near dad’s desk.” Iris warned.

“Of course not. It was in the labs and archives.”

“You are impossible.” sighed Eddie.

“Okay before we get to the cabin. You two are not allowed to do anything sexual outside of your bedroom or the bathroom.” Iris informed.

“Not even in the woods or the lake?” Barry pouted

“Only if it’s far enough away that we won’t find anything.” the grin that lit up Barry’s features caused some groans and a small laugh from Hartley as he curled in. Everyone was thinking the same thing. It was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
